Hey, Jealousy
by TStabler
Summary: Olivia's boyfriend, who no one at SVU even knew about, sends her an expensive surprise, making one of her fellow detectives crazy with jealousy. How far will he go to make her forget that other guy? E/O, R/R, ONE-SHOT


**A/N: A one-shot, based on a crazy dream I had. My dream was NOT about Liv and El, but I made it work. Read and Review, please?**

**DISCLAIMER: Dick Wolf owns SVU and its characters. This story, narrative and dialogue belong to TStabler©**

Elliot had been staring at the two dozen long-stemmed, yellow roses on his partner's desk since they were delivered. He was tapping his pencil, bouncing his knee and biting his lip waiting for her to arrive, anxious for her to read the card, desperate to know all about the man who gave them to her, and how she felt about him.

When Olivia walked in, smiling and chipper, her eyes went right to the roses and the smile faded into a very shocked expression. The man she had been seeing, for a long while now, had never _ever_ had anything delivered to the_ precinct_ before. She was speechless. She reached for the card with a shaky hand, and noticed Elliot staring. She raised an eyebrow at him as she read the romantic and provacative words written on the white cardstock.

"Who is he, Liv?" Elliot asked.

Olivia, trying to reform her heart from the puddle of mush it had become, looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

Elliot narrowed his eyes and simpered. "Clearly, _this_ guy, I mean, I'm assuming it's a _guy_ since Casey and Alex wouldn't send you roses, loves you very much, and you have not _once_ mentioned him to anyone in this squadroom. Who _is_ he?"

"Really, Elliot?" she asked, a bit of a temper flaring in her voice. "I'm _not_ doing this now." She put the card in her pocket and walked toward the coffee pot. "Not here."

"What's he like, Liv? He must be one hell of a _gem_ for you to keep him a _secret_," Elliot said, rising from his chair and perching on his desk.

Olivia spun around and laughed, an annoyed, harrowed laugh. "Wow. You are...just, wow. Maybe I just want to keep a part of my life _separate_ from work, huh? Maybe, for once, I want to keep something to myself. _Mine_."

"Or maybe he's such a loser you don't wanna _embarrass_ yourself by talking about him," Elliot said snidely. "What's _wrong_ with him, Liv?"

"Shit," she said, putting the coffee she had just poured down on the table. "_Nothing_ is wrong with him!"

"Then how could nobody here, your _friends_, how could_ I_ not know you're even seeing anyone and then out of nowhere you get roses that must have cost at _least_ two-hundred bucks, _easy,_ with a card that made you all _googly-eyed_?" he asked, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow. "So, what is he, Liv, a doctor? Therapist, maybe? Is he good in bed, what? I just wanna know because you always talked about every other guy and this one just slips your mind..."

"Christ, fine!" She spun to face him and, ignoring Fin and Munch, who had been watching their verbal sparring match the whole time, she took two steps forward. "You wanna know _all _about _him_, El? Huh? You want me to tell you how I think he's probably the best thing that's _ever_ happened to me? Fine! He is. He's fucking _amazing_!" She chuckled, an evil, low, laugh. "He has made me feel things I haven't felt in years, and some things I've _never_ felt in my entire _life_. My world _revolves_ around _him,_ and yes, he is _good_ in bed. Fucking _phenomenal_. Goddamn it, El, angels _weep_ when we make love."

She paused, looked at him and cocked her head. "I don't talk about him around here, Elliot, because I don't _need_ to. I used to mention all those other guys, all those other _pieces of shit_ I've dated, because I wanted to make _you_ jealous. Seems, I didn't even have to _mention_ him this time, though. I don't want to make you jealous anymore Elliot, because I am _happy_. Happy, happy. happy. Fucking _ecstatic._ If the man who sent me those roses asked me to _marry_ him tonight, we'd be on a plane to Vegas faster than you could say 'Sin City'." She was glaring at him, and he was glaring at her.

"Liv," he said, an unreadable expression in his eyes and an unstable emotion in his voice. "Cribs, now!" He ran up the steps and into the bunkroom, knowing she'd follow.

"Oh, why? You wanna see the bruise he left on my _thigh_ last night? It's in the shape of a _heart_, El. He made it with his _mouth_," she spat as she followed him up the stairs, stomping like a three year old having a tantrum. Once she was in the room with him, he slammed the door. Locked it. "What the hell do you think you're..."

His mouth crashed on hers, violently assaulting her lips and tongue, their teeth were clanging into each other. He pulled away and gripped the sides of her head, looking into her shell-shocked eyes. "Is he a good kisser, Liv?

"Oh, fuck you, Ell-" She was cut off by another powerful, forceful kiss. He wasn't wasting any time. He tugged her sweater out of her pants and over her head. She was powerless to stop it. He pulled down the left cup of her black, silk bra and grinned. He bent his head and took the peaked nipple into his mouth. He suckled, as would a new born baby, before taking it gently between his teeth and tugging. Then he let go, but kept his mouth lingering just above the over-sensitized button. He flicked it with his tongue, back and forth, earning a series of short, low moans from Olivia.

Elliot, relentless in his desperate attempt to prove he could make her forget all about that _other_ guy, tugged her slacks down over her hips. "Does he take his time with you, or does he like it rough, fast, hard? Like this?" He hooked a single finger into her silk panties, the ones that matched her bra, and he ripped them off of her. "Jesus Christ, El! What the fuck is your..."

"Answer me, Liv," he demanded, kissing her neck.

She caved, not really sure what he would do if she didn't. "It, uh, depends on _us_. The _moods_. Mine, his. God, Elliot." He swiped the first two fingers on his left hand down the center of her slit and chuckled. With his right hand, he lowered his pants. "How long does it take you to get this wet when you're with _him_?" He thrust the digits into her and started to thrust, working up to a frantic pace.

Olivia moaned, a deep groan from low in her belly. "Oh, fuck, El. I was halfway to this point just from reading the goddamn card. All it takes, Jesus, is _one_ look in his eyes, or one _word_ from that, oh, my God, voice of his." Her nails were digging into his back and she used the opportunity, against her better judgment, because they were at work, to cling to his shirt and pull it off, over his head. He had to remove his hand, which made her whimper.

The sudden stop made them nervous. What happens now? Elliot took in the sights around him. Olivia, naked before him, up against the wall, in the cribs, at their place of employment. He sucked his fingers, and as Olivia watched, she groaned, her eyes narrowed, and she felt herself grow even wetter. "Christ, El."

Elliot pulled her to him and laid her on the nearest bed, slinking over her and looking down into her eyes. "I love you," he said as he claimed her mouth. This time, slowly and with great and gentle feeling. He slid into her with ease and her soft, whining, whimpering noises were music to his ears.

"I know," Olivia said, needing to take him all in. "Oh, God. Deeper. Deeper, El." Her wish was his command. He pushed deeper and pulled out all the way and back into her, filling her completely, each time. "Holy shit," she cried, scratching her nails down his back and dragging them up. "I love you, too."

"Liv, I'm sorry for...downstairs I _may_ have overdone it a bit..."

"El, I think you were, oh, _hell_, we should _not_ be talking right _now_," she said, biting her lip. "You were _perfect...._woah," she cried, thrusting her hips up to meet his. "El, whatever you just did, do it again. God, yes! Hm, we threw _them_ off completely, but, El, we can't do _this_ again. Shit, we're at work! Cragen! You gotta know, though, Casey and Alex fucking know _everything_." She pulled him into a kiss as he sped up. He moved faster, harder, and deeper. He pulled away and kept up this new tempo, the whole time he looked deeply into her eyes. "I made them swear, I have attorney-client privilege," she said with a smirk.

He felt her walls clenching and squeezing him tight and he, too, felt his balls tighten and the slow burn rising in his chest, signaling that the end was, in fact, near. With one more powerful kiss and two more forceful thrusts, she let go first, holding onto him for dear life, screaming into his mouth and clamped so tightly on his member she almost pushed him out. Still kissing her, he thrust twice more and reached his own astonishing release. He stilled, inside of her, and rested his head against hers. They shared a smile. He rolled just to the side, and pulled her close, rubbing her hair out of her face. As they tried catch their breath, Olivia rolled her head and peered up at him. "Two-hundred dollars for _roses_?"

"Yeah," he said, kissing her forehead. "Do you like them?"

Olivia lifted her chin and kissed him. "Very much. I like the card, too."

"Yeah," Elliot said laughing. "I know. You told me. Then you showed me," he said with a growl and a kiss.

Olivia slid out of his arms and started to get dressed, missing his warmth, but she knew they needed to get back to work before someone came to get them. She stopped, holding up her torn, useless panties. "Really? Was _this _necessary?"

Elliot, pulling on his pants, said, "Liv, baby, I _know_ you were talking about _me_, but_ part_ of my brain _actually_ got jealous." He pulled on his shirt and shoes and continued. "Hearing you say things like _'him'_ and _'he'_, and listening to you _describe_ your _love _life as if you were with _someone else_, not only scared the _shit_ out of me, it _hurt_ and it made me a jealous monster. I took it out on the silk," he explained with a laugh. "Only you, Olivia Benson, could drive me crazy enough to make me jealous of _myself_."

"Well, at least you know _you're_ the only man you'll _ever _have to be jealous of ever again," she said as she smoothed out her hair. They turned out the light and walked down the stairs, aware of the eyes following them.

"You two work it out?" Fin asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yep, we're good."

Munch's eyes turned up toward her and he asked, "Benson, I gotta ask. This guy, were you serious about going to Vegas if he asked you to? That's not like you."

"Well, Munch, he makes me do _a lot_ of things that I wouldn't do," she said with a laugh. "And yes. If he asked, I would. In a heartbeat."

Elliot choked on the coffee he had been drinking and Olivia snickered. Fin looked up slyly. "What's the matter, Stabler? Jealous?"

Olivia looked at him, waiting for an answer. He looked at Olivia with a smirk, then turned to face his friend. "Fin, you have _no_ idea."

**A/N: Thoughts, please?**


End file.
